


Mama's Gonna Wait Up Until You Get In

by hellotomyoldheart



Series: the nights are getting shorter [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Homesickness, Light Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz POV, Luz misses her mom, found family don't fix everything and luz is bound to miss her own reality, which is understandable she's in another reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotomyoldheart/pseuds/hellotomyoldheart
Summary: Most mornings, Luz expects her mother to come into her room and shake her awake. To smell coffee and bleach, the sun rising through her curtains Camilia would pull open. Luz thinks she’s back home when her eyes flutter open and see the light from under the door, hears footsteps around the house, the sound of the world already awake around her.But, it’s not what Luz thinks it is. It’s not home.(Or, Luz misses her mom.)
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: the nights are getting shorter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Mama's Gonna Wait Up Until You Get In

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this at midnight after drinking three caprisuns and listening to mother by pink floyd on repeat. i really do think that luz would miss her mother terribly, and it would effect her life. whenever i went to camp for a week when i was younger, i would miss my mother even though we don't have the best relationship. camilia and luz seem to have a decent relationship from what is shown in the tv show, and i just wanted to write about luz missing her mother. i might write more of these types of fics, maybe one with amity and her mom or willow and her dads. the title comes from the song mother by pink floyd. i hope you guys enjoy!!

Most mornings, Luz expects her mother to come into her room and shake her awake. To smell coffee and bleach, the sun rising through her curtains Camilia would pull open. Luz thinks she’s back home when her eyes flutter open and see the light from under the door, hear footsteps around the house, the sound of the world already awake around her.

But, it’s not what she thinks it is. It’s not home. It’s just Eda and Lilith bickering, King mumbling in his sleep, and Hooty laughing. It’s not her home with her mother, it’s not her mother’s coffee and bleach stained scrubs, not the worn bedsheets, not the framed photo of her grandparents, not her bookshelf, and not her old toybox. It’s not home, not the real one. But it’s a house nonetheless, the one she lives in, the one she eats breakfast and showers and changes and sleeps in. Which is better than nothing.

Luz also dreams about her mom. 

The crows feet at her eyes, the hiccup of her laugh, the exhaust in her voice after a long day. Luz would try and make meals for them before Camilia got home. They’d always end up a little burnt or dry or just not how they should’ve tasted. Camilia would still kiss the top of her head and say thank you, a tiredness Luz had long since gotten used to hearing.

Luz wonders if her mother misses her, if Camilia makes dinner and puts away a plate in agony because her daughter won’t be eating at the kitchen table. If Camilia creeks Luz’s door open and whispers goodnight to an empty room, if she saves hot water for a person who won’t shower, if she drives by the door on her days off- expecting Luz to run through the doors.

Some days, Luz stays in bed too long and wishes to go home. She rolls away from the light and brings her blanket up to her chin, squeezing her eyes shut and praying for home. Parts of Luz, the parts she wishes she could gut out and feed to King, hate her mother. They hate her mother and her friends that aren’t really her friends and her teachers and her school and the world she wasn’t built for but was born in. Luz hates it all, she despises it. 

Luz hates those parts of her. She truly does. It feels like every bad thing she has ever thought or done just formed a being inside her stomach and climbed up her body, molding itself to her ribcage. 

Other days, Luz doesn’t even think of her mother. She doesn’t think about her empty bed at home or the doodled on homework assignment in her desk drawer or the book of DVD’s on her bedroom floor she never put away. Other days, Luz doesn’t think about her life before the Boiling Isles. Luz hates those days when she looks back on them. She drowns in guilt when she realizes it before bed.

Luz dreams about her mother. The dream that haunts her most nights is one where Luz gets off the school bus and walks home. Her mother’s car is in the driveway. Luz rushes inside the house and it smells like baked goods. Luz drops her bag and runs into the kitchen, to see her mother, smiling warmly, with open arms. She holds her daughter as Luz weeps. 

Luz always wakes up cold. 

Luz really wishes she could go home. She could go home and see her mother. She could go home and eat dinner at the paint-stained dining room table. She could go home and have her mother brush her hair. She could go home and sleep in her own bed. Luz misses her home, her mom, her life before. 

Most mornings, Luz expects her mother to come into her room and shake her awake. But it never is Camilia.

Instead, it’s just Eda, forcing the door open and speaking with a croak in her voice, “Hey kid, get up. We got places to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed, kudos and comments warm my heart! 
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)


End file.
